Histórias para adormecer do Tio Emmett!
by Catharsiis
Summary: Imaginem o Emmett a contar histórias infantis para Nessie adormecer..hilariante! a fic é do site Foforks! Sumário horrivel..a fic é muito melhor..leiam e espero que gostem!
1. A Bella Chapeuzinho!

Ps. Esta História não é da minha autoria..mas eu achei engraçadíssima e não podia deixar de pôr!

A Autora chama-se Julyte! A Fic é do site Foforks! Mesmo assim espero que gostem! é morrer a rir mesmo! Beijinhos

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella e Edward resolveram caçar este fim de semana. Ótimo! Poderia ter tempo o suficiente para fazer uma das coisas que eu mais gosto de fazer e que não envolve a Rose. Dedicar meu tempo à minha sobrinha, a monstrinha, Renesmee. Estava chovendo e o cachorro não podia entrar em casa por causa do cheiro. Então ele passaria o fim de semana em La Push. É tão fácil agradar uma criança. Nessie gosta de tudo o que eu gosto: Desenhos, músicas e brincadeiras. O dia estava proveitoso. Rose passou o dia no shopping mais o hobbit disfarçado de vampiro, Alice e Esme. Carlisle estava no hospital e Jasper tinha ido a Port Angeles pra comprar alguns livros de história dos Estados Unidos. Ele gostava de ler seu nome em alguns dos livros que citavam a guerra civil.

Cada um dos Cullen tinha sua diversão particular: Carlisle gostava de brincar de médico, especialmente com a Esme, hehe… Mas eu sabia que ele gostava mesmo de ser médico. Esme gostava de ser dona de casa. Todos os dias ela arrumava uma casa impecavelmente limpa… Ela deve ter 'TOC' ou algo parecido… Talvez seja igual àquela louca daquele seriado que Alice e Rose assistem, 'Friends', se não me engano. Sério, ela limpa a casa o dia todo, todos os dias… Acredito que esteja tentando se livrar do cheiro de cachorro… mas… Tudo bem. Rose gostava de cuidar de Renesmee, de ser bonita e que eu falasse isso pelo menos sessenta vezes ao dia. Edward e Bella gostavam de… na verdade, de ficar grudados vinte e quatro horas, seja cuidando da filha ou sozinhos…  
Alice gostava de ser chata e mandona, essa era a diversão dela. Eu nunca estava à frente de nada… Porque ninguém confia uma decoração de Natal ou algo assim a mim? Deve ter sido por causa do último Halloween, quando Bella ainda era viva. Acho que vestir Rose com as roupas dela não foi muito legal. Nem ter me vestido de James e encenar a parte em que ele a mordia… Edward ficou sem falar comigo durante um mês… Jasper disse que eu tinha que agradecer pois ele sentiu que Edward pretendia me matar… Só por uma brincadeirinha inocente?  
A minha diversão? Simples… Divertir-me… O tempo todo. E agora estava me divertindo com Renesmee. Só percebi que ela tinha ficado cansada quando ela finalmente disse:  
- Tio Emmett. Estou ficando com soninho. – ela disse, coçando os olhos. Droga… criança meio humana tem que dormir…  
- O Titio vai colocar você pra dormir, monstrinha. – Eu disse, pegando a criaturinha no colo e levando-a para o quarto do seu pai. Chegando ao quarto onde já havia uma cama para Nessie, eu a deitei e dei boa noite. Não esperava o que viria a seguir.  
- Tio… Você pode me contar uma história? – ela me pediu.  
Uma história? Nunca ninguém me pediu para contar uma história. Acho que eu senti meus olhos brilharem e um sorriso brotar em minha face. Eu sabia várias histórias… Pelo menos o começo delas… Lembro que a minha mãe humana me contava algumas, mas eu sempre pegava no sono antes delas terminarem.  
- Tio Emmett contará historinhas pra você dormir. – eu me sentei na cadeira que ficava ao lado da sua cama. – Que tal a da chapeuzinho vermelho?  
- Não a conheço… Como é?  
- Era uma vez uma menininha chamada chapeuzinho vermelho.  
- O nome dela era chapeuzinho?  
- Não, era um apelido… O nome dela era… Bella. – eu falei, ganhando um sorriso de aprovação da minha sobrinha. – Ela tinha uma avozinha que morava no meio da floresta. Aí ela foi saltitando igual a uma gazela no meio da floresta e encontrou… – ai meu Deus, o que foi que ela encontrou? Essa parte eu não lembrava… Vamos, Emmett, pense.- Um urso.  
- Um urso? – ela me perguntou.  
- É… um urso. – Eu disse.  
- E ele tinha nome? – ela perguntou.  
- Você quer escolher? – eu perguntei.  
- Hmmmm… ele vai se chamar… EMMETT. – ela disse, sorrindo. Quanta criatividade… E que irônico, um urso chamado Emmett.  
- Está bem… Aí ela perguntou pro urso Emmett "como faço para chegar na casa da vovó". Mas o urso…  
- Tá errado titio, você tem que fazer a voz da Bella Chapeuzinho e a voz do Urso. A voz da Bella Chapeuzinho é fininha e a do Urso é grossa.  
- Então tudo bem. – eu disse. – A Bella Chapeuzinho perguntou "como faço para chegar na casa da vovó" e o urso respondeu: "você vai seguir direto pela casa dos três porquinhos". A Bella Chapeuzinho agradeceu, mal sabendo que o Urso na verdade era  
um marciano disfarçado.  
- Um marciano disfarçado? Por quê?  
- Pois eles tinham um plano de… de… levar o máximo de criancinhas para fora do planeta para que pudessem pedir um resgate.  
- De quanto era o resgate? – ela me perguntou.  
- Figurinhas de jogadores de basquete. – eu respondi. – Posso continuar a minha história? – eu perguntei, impaciente. Ela assentiu . – Aí a Bella Chapeuzinho chegou à casa deles. "Tem alguém aí"? Mas ninguém respondeu. Ela abriu a porta e viu os três  
porquinhos caídos no chão e um vampiro bonzinho e vegetariano estava bebendo seu sangue.  
- Qual o nome do Vampiro bonzinho, tio Emmett?  
- Carlisle?  
- Não… – ela discordou.  
- Jasper?  
- Não, não.  
- Drácula? – eu perguntei.  
- Não…  
- Edward?  
- Sim sim, Edward.  
- Claro… Aí o vampiro Edward viu a Bella Chapeuzinho e se encantou por ela. Aí fez uma música para ela e fim.  
- Como assim, fim? Não, eu quero saber mais. – Ela me pediu. Quando estava prestes a dizer não, seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas… Eu não aguentava a Nessie chorando… Dava vontade de chorar também…  
- Está bem, está bem… Aí a Bella Chapeuzinho prometeu amor eterno a ele se eles chegassem até a casa da vovó da Bella Chapeuzinho. Então eles andaram até que chegaram a uma torre bem alta e tinha uma donzela de longos cabelos loiros chamada…?  
- Rosalie!! – ela disse, sorrindo.  
- Isso. E Rosalie tinha uma amiga hobbit que se chamava Alice.  
- O que é um hobbit? – ela perguntou.  
- Depois eu leio Senhor dos Anéis pra você… Bom, aí a linda princesa de longos cabelos tinha um defeito. Ela era mal humorada e não gostou quando seu espelho mágico falou que a Bella chapeuzinho era mais bela do que ela. Então ela mandou o hobbit ir atrás da Bella Chapeuzinho, mas o hobbit se encantou por ela e viraram grandes amigos. Então a princesa se rendeu à menina e acompanhou o vampiro, a guria e o anão…  
- Hobbit… – ele me disse, séria.  
- Hobbit, isso. Ela os acompanhou até uma colina bem alta onde havia um casebre de madeira. Lá morava um boneco de madeira chamado Pino e…  
- Jasper… – ela olhou séria, com os bracinhos cruzados.  
- É mais divertido com os membros da família? – eu perguntei. Ela abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. – Que seja. Então o boneco Jasper estava sendo atacado por cupins e o hobbit foi lá e o salvou e então se arrependeu ao descobrir que na verdade ele um boneco chorão e depressivo. "Não temam, meus amigos." disse Bella Chapeuzinho, "do lado da casa da vovó mora um mago, o mágico de CarlislOZ e ele vai ajudar a gente a transformar este boneco emo num menino emo de verdade".  
- Tio Emmett, o que é emo? – ela me perguntou. Será que esta criança não lê revistas, não vê jornal? Pensei.  
- Vista seu tio Jasper com roupas escuras e deixe-o escutando Simple Plan o dia todo, lamentando-se pela vida. Fim de papo. Deixa eu continuar a história? – eu perguntei impaciente. Depois da sua aprovação eu continuei a historia. – Então eles seguiram pela trilha de tijolos amarelos e encontraram uma fada de cabelos caramelos chamada Esme… Esme está bom pra você?  
- Sim, está sim. Mas você pode colocar um lobo na história, não pode? – Lobos em chapeuzinho vermelho? Puff, que piada.  
- Não, não posso…  
- Porque não? – ela me perguntou.  
- Porque é uma história de dormir… Não contos do Zé do caixão. Além do mais, você quer ver a princesa Rosalie se irritar? – eu tinha vencido, eu sabia. Ela não gosta de contrariar Rose. – Pois bem. Aí a fada Esme disse que os ajudaria a chegar com segurança na casa do Mágico de CarlislOZ e da vozinha de Bella Chapeuzinho. Eles continuaram descendo pela trilha e encontraram uma moça chamada Tanya…  
- Tanya não. – ela cruzou os bracinhos, fechando um bico. – Ela é uma p***.  
- Menina, lave sua boca. Onde você aprendeu essa palavra?  
- No diário de tia Rose. – ela disse. – E mamãe não gosta dela. – ela falou. Rose tinha um diário? E eu não sabia disso? Droga, vou ter que procurar…  
- Está bem… Sem Denalis na história.  
- E Volturis… Ou Newtons. – ela pediu.  
- Você conhece os Newtons? – eu me surpreendi.  
- Não, mas papai não gosta deles, pelo menos do filho mais novo, Mike. Vovô Charlie me contou.  
- Então sem Denalis, Volturis, Newtons… Algo mais?  
- Não sou muito fã de príncipes também… – ela disse. "Nem sua mãe" eu pensei. "Preferiu o vampiro do volvo prata ao príncipe no cavalo branco".  
- Está bem. Agora vou continuar e não me interrompa, está bem?  
- Ok. – ela disse, se endireitando na cama.  
- Certo. – tomei fôlego e contei a história toda de vez. – Todos eles seguiram até a casa do mágico de CarlislOZ. Encontraram o urso Emmett que era um urso bonito, forte e musculoso e este pediu para ir também pois cansou de procurar criancinhas e ele realmente queria as figurinhas dos jogadores de basquete. Então todos chegaram a uma grande casa na beira da floresta. Bella Chapeuzinho resolveu ir com eles e depois ela iria na casa de sua avó. O mágico atendeu-os e disse que cada um podia fazer um pedido. O boneco pediu para ser um garoto loiro e emo de verdade. A hobbit pediu um guarda-roupa ilimitado para ela e para toda a sua nova família. O vampiro Edward  
pediu o amor da Bella Chapeuzinho por toda sua vida, mas se arrependeu de ter feito o pedido antes dela pois ela pediu pra se transformar em vampira. Rosalie pediu alguém que a admirasse por toda a vida e ganhou o urso Emmett. Este, por sua vez, pediu mais  
força do que todos os seus novos irmãos juntos. A fada pediu um companheiro para que ela pudesse cuidar por toda a vida e ganhou o mágico. Bella Chapeuzinho não pôde visitar sua avó por um tempo por causa de seus olhos vermelhos e todos eles viveram felizes, caçando e cuidando de uma criança meio humana meio vampira chamada Renesmee. Fim.  
Olhei para a criança adormecida na grande cama de Edward. Droga. Ela não podia ter escutado até a história acabar? Demorou horrores pra eu pensar em alguma coisa legal e que envolvesse toda a nossa família e a guria dorme? Bom, melhor do que nada.  
Peguei sua delicada mãozinha e a coloquei em meu rosto vendo seus singelos sonhos, suas vistas inconscientes e através de sua mente pude vê-la projetando "minha historinha de ninar" em seus sonhos…  
Desci as escadas com um sorriso no rosto procurando alguma coisa para fazer. Silêncio. Ninguém havia chegado… Que tédio. Fui assistir televisão… 276 canais e nada de bom passando… Fui olhar a geladeira, mas lembrei: eu não como. Fui ler um livro, mas já tinha lido a coleção completa de Dr. Seuss e não havia outro tipo de leitura que me interessasse… As outras não tinham rimas. Então tive a idéia…  
Comecei a escrever… Meu próprio livro de histórias. Sabia todas as histórias da Disney, era só interligar. Consegui escrever minha história em menos de uma hora. Quando Rose chegou em casa, fui correndo mostrá-las a ela.  
- Contos do Tio Emmett… – ela leu o título.  
- Não é legal amor? – eu perguntei.  
- Fala sobre o que? – ela quis saber.  
- São crônicas amor… Várias historinhas… Tem Capitão Gancho encontra o Bambi, A Pequena Sereia e o Pescador, A Bela, a Fera e Van Helsing, Alibaba e os 40 vampiros vegetarianos…  
– Oh Emmett meu amor… Estou tão orgulhosa de você ter feito algo construtivo e não ter usado sua criatividade para destruir coisas…  
- Bem… Não necessariamente.  
- Como assim, Emmett… Você usou sua capacidade criativa pra fazer algo… legal. – ela me cumprimentou pelo meu esforço com um beijinho. – Até a capa você fez bonitinha e… – então, ela abriu a primeira página. – Emmett, você escreveu seu livro em meu diário?  
- É que ele era tão bonito e eu não achei nenhum caderno…  
- Emmett, meu diário? – ela bufou.  
- Rose, lembre-se… Você disse que eu estava sendo criativo e não estava destruindo nada.  
- Você destruiu meu diário para escrever historinhas infantis que ninguém vai ler. – ela gritou.  
- Assim você me magoa. – eu tentei parecer triste, mas ela não deu o braço a torcer.  
- Quer ser criativo? Vou dar um quebra-cabeças pra você montar.

Ouvi a voz de Edward e Bella chegando em casa de manhã cedinho.  
- Pessoal, onde estão? – Edward perguntou.  
- Estamos aqui. – Rose gritou da cozinha.  
- E Emmett, onde está?  
- Depende… – ela falou. – Os braços estão aqui comigo.  
- Você… você despedaçou Emmett? – Bella perguntou.  
- Só os braços… O resto do corpo está inteiro, lá na sala. – Ela disse.  
- Mas… porque…? – Bella perguntou, mas refletindo sobre o que eu poderia ter feito. – Quer saber… deixa pra lá. Renesmee já acordou? – ela subiu as escadas.  
- Ursinha!!! – eu gritei. – Por favor, por favor, devolva meus braços. Prometo que eu não uso mais seu diário pra escrever meus livros.  
- Espero que sim, Emmett. A próxima bobagem eu arranco sua cabeça pra que você não precise pensar em nada. Vou pro meu quarto.  
- Puxa vida… – Edward veio me ajudar com meus braços. – É melhor você não vacilar… Ela estava falando sério.  
- É, é melhor eu não mexer com ela e… – eu parei e lembrei de um detalhe. – É melhor eu sair daqui.  
- EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Eu ouvi os gritos de Rose enquanto eu corria floresta adentro.  
Droga… Será que ela ficaria muito zangada por eu ter pego um dos vestidos de noiva dela para me cobrir enquanto pintava a capa do livro? Melhor passar uns dias na floresta… Será que eu já sou bem vindo em La Push? Vou até a fronteira descobrir…

- Ei, vampirão. – Aquele Sam, amigo de Jacob, gritou. – Está fazendo o que aqui?  
Aparentemente não. Então, é isso… Ficarei aqui na floresta… Sozinho… Igual a um garoto perdido… Abandonado… Órfão. Ei, tive uma idéia para uma nova história. Oliver Twist e o Gigante na ilha de Lost. Será que vai dar certo?… É melhor eu começar a escrever.  
"Emmett tirou do bolso o antigo diário de Rosalie e começou a escrever. Nem passou por sua grande cabeça oca que ali continham os segredos que a sua esposa nunca quis lhe contar… Estava ocupado demais tentando ser um famoso escritor de histórias infantis. Então assim ele passou alguns dias, escrevendo e esperando que, quando chegasse em casa, sua esposa estivesse mais calma e não quisesse desmembrá-lo".  
- É… acho que está bom assim. – Bella disse a Edward.  
- Uma história contada por Emmett. Genial meu amor. – disse Edward , sorrindo.  
- Espera, eu não sou assim. – Emmett se defendeu.  
- Lógico que é… Eu sou mandona? – Alice quis saber.  
Então os Cullens ficaram discutindo noite adentro sobre a história de Emmett. Esta seria a primeira das muitas outras histórias escritas pela família.

– E fim. – Disse Emmett.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O Emmett é mesmo de matar a rir !


	2. A Bella de Neve

Era quarta-feira à noite. Podia ser quinta também, eu nunca fui muito bom com dias da semana. Estava chovendo e o cachorro não podia entrar em casa. Às vezes eu gostava da presença dele aqui, mesmo com aquele fedor que ele exalava, mas era divertido ver a luta travada entre ele e Rose para conseguir a atenção de Nessie. Sério. Rose, por incrível que pareça, podia ser bem agressiva quando queria, mas na maioria do tempo ela é a criatura mais doce da face da Terra… (Na verdade estou com medo que ela me desmembre igual à última vez. Edward também, então ele me comprou um caderninho para escrever todas as minhas historinhas.) Mas, voltando, era uma noite de Sábado… Eu tinha dito Sábado antes? Bom, era noite e não havia ninguém em casa com exceção de uma criança meio humana, meio vampira que estava assistindo desenhos comigo. Branca de Neve tinha acabado. Cara, eu adoro aquele desenho. Sério, aquelas coisinhas pequenininhas me lembram a Alice. Principalmente aquele Feliz. Alice era bem empolgada quando queria. Ela comprou os preparativos de Natal e acabamos de celebrar o 4 de Julho…

Aparentemente, minha sobrinha não pareceu muito feliz com a história da Branca de Neve.

- Que coisa chata, tio Emmett. – ela disse.- O príncipe veio, deu um beijo e ela acordou. Esperava mais desse final.

Sabia que era a deixa. Quando Renesmee começava com "que coisa chata, tio", é porque ela queria um toque especial na história.

- Olha a hora, hora de dormir. – Eu disse a ela, olhando para o relógio.

Seus olhinhos brilharam quando eu disse isso. Sabia que com seu pai, sua hora de dormir era baseada em melodias de ninar. É CLAAAARO que uma criança vai dormir com aquilo. Sonífero não funcionaria melhor. Se eu pudesse dormir, com certeza dormiria toda vez que Edward decide tocar a música de Bella. Esse negócio de piano é muito chato. Eu prefiro bateria… Mas Carlisle me proibiu de tocar… Só porque eu quis destruir aquela cruz de madeira pra fazer baquetas… Pra que ele quer lembrar do pai? O velho nem gostava de vampiros… Se soubesse que o filho tinha virado um teria expulsado ele de casa. Ou caçado até a morte… Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Eu a coloquei na cama e sentei-me na cadeira de costume.

- E se eu contasse a verdadeira história da Branca de Neve? – eu perguntei.

- Desculpe tio, não entendi. A verdadeira história de quem? – ela rebateu. – … Da Bella de Neve?

- Bem melhor. – Ela sorriu.

- Então está bem. Era uma vez, num reino distante chamado Forks, uma humana desengonçada chamada Bella. Sua pele era quase tão branca,mas tão branca e os hematomas de suas quedas apareciam tão claramente que os demais a apelidaram de Bella de Neve. Bella de Neve ia num castelo chamado Forks High, controlado por uma rainha má. A rainha Jéssica. – Aí Renesmee fez uma careta. – O que foi?

- Não gosto desse nome… Não gosto dessa menina.

- Você não gosta dela, de Tanya, de Mike Newton. Alguém mais que você não goste na cidade ou nos arredores?

- Hum… Não que eu lembre…

- Bem… Acho que só.

- Tem certeza? Eu não quero ficar parando minha história o tempo inteiro para você ficar dando nomes aos personagens.

- Está bem. Mas a rainha se chamará Jéssica e ponto. – eu disse. Minha história não teria sentido sem uma rainha do mal e ninguém melhor para ser uma rainha do mal dentro de Forks que a própria "gossip girl". Ela concordou e eu prossegui. – Bom, como eu dizia, a rainha controlava tudo e todos, então quando seu espelho mágico, loiro frustrado de cabelos espetados-que-tentavam-imitar-os-de-um-certo-vampiro revelou que Bella de Neve era a menina mais linda do reino, ela se enfureceu e chamou seu capataz Eric para que desse um sumiço na coitada. Então, ele chegou para Bella de Neve e perguntou. "Vamos para La Push, Baby? La Push."

- Quer parar de falar assim? – Renesmee me perguntou.

- Eu tenho que entrar no personagem, dá licença? – eu respondi. E Eric estava certo, falar La Push era bem legal! – Então, Bella de Neve,

ingênua como só, saiu atrás do capataz nipônico pelo bosque de La Push. Ao chegar ao bosque, antes dos limites de La Push eles…

- Viram um lobo? – ela me perguntou.

- Nessie, quantas vezes eu tenho que te explicar que não existem contos de fadas com lobos?

- Mas tia Alice me contou Os Três Porquinhos e…

- Sua tia Alice só sabe de roupas, de reinos longínquos e como

destruir O Anel. – eu disse. – Ela não entende de contos de fadas.

Posso continuar?

- Pode. – ela disse fechando um beicinho.

- Então, ta. QUANDO ELES CHEGARAM AO BOSQUEEE… – eu falei mais forte para ver se ela iria me interromper mais uma vez. – Bella de Neve caiu uma centena de vezes. O Capataz, ciente que a menina acabaria morrendo sozinha a qualquer hora, poupou-se de qualquer esforço físico e resolveu ir embora, deixando-a na floresta. "Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existido"…

- Tio Emmett?

- Ah, sim, história errada, desculpe. Dessa vez Bella só foi deixada na floresta, sem choros, sem policiais a procura dela… Ela caminhou por um bom tempo e achou estranho não ter encontrado animais silvestres ao decorrer do caminho. Foi aí que ela avistou uma grande casa branca. Ela tocou a campainha e ninguém atendeu. A porta estava aberta e curiosa como ela só, Bella de Neve resolveu entrar. Aparentemente estava vazia. Foi o que ela pensou. De repente surgiram sete figuras e uma disse: Quem é você?

- Sete figuras? Os Sete anões?

- Não, puff, claro que não. Sete vampiros vegetarianos.

- Ah. – ela disse.

- O mais velho deles se chamava Carlisle e era o líder do grupo.

- Isso. A mais tímida e carinhosa se chamava Esme. A mais ranzinza se chamava Rose. O mais feliz chamava-se Alice. O dorminhoco e imprestável que não fazia nada de útil além de dormir se chamava Jasper.

- Ei, não fale assim… – ela cruzou os bracinhos e me olhou feio.

- Hum… Tá. O mais quieto e na dele chamava-se Jasper. Melhorou? -

ganhei um sinal de aprovação. – O praticamente mudo porque ninguém

deixava falar absolutamente nada chamava-se Emmett.

- E o papai? – ela perguntou.

- Seu pai é o que espirra sempre que chega perto da Bella de Neve.

- Por quê?

- Pois ele tem alergia ao sangue dela. Satisfeita?

- Mais ou menos… Mas continue.

- Ok. Bella de Neve ficou encantada com a beleza dos sete vampiros,

principalmente com a força do vampiro Emmett.

- Mentira. Ela ficou encantada por Edward. – Renesmee falou.

- Você se apega muito aos detalhes…

- É para isso que estou aqui. – Ela sorriu.

- Se quiser, eu paro de contar… – Eu ameacei…

- Não, por favor continua…

- Sem interrupções… Pois bem, Rose perguntou mais uma vez: "Não se faça de sonsa, menina, responde logo o que Carlisle perguntou. Quem é você?" "Eu sou Bella de Neve. Eu estava tropeçando pela floresta quando eu vim parar aqui". Alice, a menor deles implorou para Carlisle para que Bella de Neve vivessem com eles. Ele concordou, apesar de Rose e Edward discordarem. A vida com ela não se tornou mais fácil, na verdade. Mas com certeza se tornou mais divertida. Principalmente pra Emmett, que ria sempre que Bella de Neve tropeçava em suas próprias pernas.

- Não vejo muita graça em alguém ficar tropeçando por aí.

- É porque você não viu sua mãe humana caindo por aí. Era divertido. Eu deixava as coisas de propósito no caminho. Certa vez eu joguei cera no corredor da escola. Alice estava caçando mais Edward nesse dia, então ninguém pra ler meus pensamentos ou impedir que eu fizesse isso.

- E qual foi o propósito? – ela me olhou, cruzando os bracinhos.

- Filmar, é claro. – eu disse, lembrando da cena de Bella caindo pelo corredor da Forks High. Renesmee não aprovou. – Você vai tocar no rosto de seu pai amanhã e mostrar nossa conversa, não é mesmo?

- Com certeza.

- Se eu continuar a história você pode amenizar minha situação?

- Vamos ver…

- Então… Tudo bem. Onde paramos?

- Você dizia que Bella de Neve tinha ido morar na dos sete vampiros vegetarianos.

- Pois é. Só que aí a Rainha Jéssica descobriu…

- Como?

- Ela tinha um perfil falso no Twitter e viu quando o Emmett twittou "Bella de Neve está morando conosco agora. Acho que a Rose devia pintar seu cabelo igual ao dela, ficaria mais bonito…" Mas como Alice tinha esta coisa chata de ver o futuro, eles decidiram irem embora antes que a bruxa viesse.

- E o que eles fizeram?

- Entraram no Guarda-Roupa, é claro.

- No Guarda-Roupa?

- É… E foram parar em Nárnia.

- Onde fica isso? – ela me perguntou.

- Não sei. – Eu respondi. Ela não sabia como era frustrante. Quantas vezes eu já entrei no guarda-roupa pra poder ir a Nárnia? Eu sempre quis um amigo igual ao Sr. Tumnus. – Só sei que eles foram parar lá. Aí eles encontraram um grande coelho branco e Alice saiu correndo atrás dele.

- E por que ela fez isso? – Renesmee me perguntou.

- Aff… E precisa justificar os acessos de loucura de Alice? Ela saiu correndo atrás do coelho branco e todos os vampiros (e Bella de Neve um pouco mais atrás, tropeçando) foram atrás dela. O coelho entrou em uma toca e eles caíram… caíram…caíram…caíram…caíram…caíram…(meia hora depois)…caíram…

- A intenção era me fazer dormir? Estou quase dormindo.

- É pra dar mais ênfase ao tamanho do poço dentro da toca…

- Sim, mas não bastava falar "caíram por meia hora?" – ela me perguntou.

- Hum…lembrarei disso na próxima vez. Então, eles chegaram ao fundo do poço… Literalmente, sabe, não como sua mãe ficou quando seu pai a abandonou e…

- Vamos esquecer essa história? – ela me lembrou, erguendo sua mãozinha… Sabia que era chantagem, era seu jeito de falar: "Não fale sobre coisas que meus pais fizeram ou eu mostro a eles e você vai passar um mês sem os dedos das mãos".

- Então eles chegaram ao fundo do poço. "Como sair daqui?!" Esme perguntou. "Não tema senhora, eu sei por onde sair", Disse o coelho.

- Coelho fala? – ela colocou as mãozinhas na cintura.

- … Você vive numa casa com vampiros, seu melhor amigo é um lobo e você vem me questionar UM COELHO QUE FALA? Por favor, hein? "Que bom, o coelho vai nos ajudar e…" BUUUUURP.

- Que som foi esse? – ela perguntou.

- Sonoplastia…

- Sim, mas parecia um arroto.

- Mas foi a sonoplastia de um arroto.

- E quem arrotou? – ela perguntou.

- … Emmett…

- Ele comeu o coelho, não foi?

- …

- Não fooooi?

- … Foi! Mas em sua defesa, era um coelho muito gordinho e apetitoso e ele estava com sede. "Oh não, e agora, o que vamos fazer?" Bella de Neve perguntou, enquanto os outros seguravam Rose que se enfureceu com o pobre "mudinho". Nesta hora apareceu um gato sorridente e disse que sabia o caminho de volta para sua casa. "Mantenham Emmett afastado do gato!" Carlisle gritou. "Vocês devem seguir a trilha de rosas até o palácio da rainha." O Gato disse, sumindo no ar. "Como ele fez…" Emmett perguntou. "Cala a boca, Emmett, vamos!" Rose saiu na frente. À medida que o caminho ia se estreitando, eles viram uma plantação imensa de rosas até o castelo. Mas algo ruim aconteceu: Rose teve uma crise.

- Por quê?

- Havia uma placa na entrada dizendo "*these roses belong to the queen and the king."

- E o que aconteceu?

- Rose começou a espumar pela boca… "King… Rosas… King…Rosas… King… King… ROSE…? EU VOU MATAR TOOOOOODAS!"E saiu arrancando uma por uma, destruindo, despetalando, pisando, massacrando, triturando… Uma verdadeira "roseficina".

- Hum… Isso não deve ter terminado bem.

- Puff, e como… A rainha era louca por suas flores. Quando ela viu o que Rose fez com suas flores começou a gritar "Corrrrrrrtem a cabeça". Jasper se meteu: "Corta a minha também? Primeiro os pulsos, depois a cabeça", ele pediu, mas foi impedido por Alice. "A looooira, cortem a cabeça delaaaaaa". A rainha gritou. "Eu vou cortar a sua, seu inseto insignificante", Rose disse, indo para cima da rainha. Quando a rainha viu o olhar enfurecido de Rose, ela ficou com medo… Escondeu-se atrás de um dos seus guardas e disse… "Ah, meu bem, o que são umas florzinhas… Né? Não precisamos nos exaltar… Na verdade, hoje é o dia do 'Cortem a cabeça'… Preciso de uma cabeça para ser cortada." Rose pensou e logo em seguida disse "Por mim, usa da humana aí". Bella de Neve, que estava distraída olhando para Edward, nem se deu conta que sua vida estava em risco. Um dos guardas a puxou para longe do seu amado e só aí ela se deu conta deque algo estava acontecendo. "Han, o quê, estão me levando para longe de Edward? Não, Edwaaaard, Edward?!" "Não tema Bella de Neve, sol da minha existência, luz da minha vida, cometa da minha galáxia, água da minha lagoa, amora da minha árvore… Eu vou te salv… opa, um piano! Irei te salvar depois de compor esta sinfonia em sua homenagem." Bella de Neve parou, olhou incrédula para o vampiro de cabelos bronze sentado ao grande piano branco da rainha tocando uma melodia. "O quê? EEEEEEEEEdward". Então, ela acordou e descobriu que tudo era um pesadelo e que na verdade estava na casa do seu pai, Chefe Swan, abraçada a Edward que estava cantando sua canção de ninar para afastar seus pesadelos. E fim!

Olhei a criaturinha deitada na cama, dormindo igual a um anjinho. Caramba, de novo? Eu aqui me matando para poder inventar esta história e Renesmee dorme? Fui procurar o que fazer. Não estava passando nada de legal na TV, aí me lembrei do vídeo que tinha feito de Bella ainda humana. Caí na besteira de assistir na televisão da sala. Estava tão entretido, vendo Bella escorregando e descendo corredor abaixo de bunda que nem senti a presença de Edward atrás de mim.

- Divertido isso, Emmett? – ele perguntou.

- Você não tem noção, precisa ver o que eu fiz do último aniversário dela quando Jasper pulou em ciii… Ops.

- Emmett…

- Calma, cara, foi só brincadeira.

- Emmett… – ele disse um pouco mais firme.

- Calma, mano, Não precisa ficar tão nervoso comigo.

- EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A última coisa que eu lembro foi do vulto de Edward pulando em cima de mim. Bella estava logo atrás e Alice, com uma câmera de vídeo na mão. Já é a sexta vez que eles assistem à fita de como Edward arrancou meus braços… Ele disse que só vai devolvê-los quando eu estiver realmente arrependido. Porém Renesmee acordou. E isso piorou um pouco minha situação. Em casa nós temos dois assuntos proibidos: Royce King e o dia em que Edward deixou Bella. Então incluir isso na historinha de dormir da filha deles não foi aceitável. Agora estou eu, aqui, uma cabeça flutuante no meio da sala… Ainda bem que eu aprendi a escrever com a boca! Mas esta não será a última vez que vou colocar Renesmee para dormir. Mas para isso vou precisar ler mais… Rose trouxe alguns livros para eu ler… Tem um estranho, com a capa preta, uma maçã nas mãos de uma pessoa… Deve ser chato, não vou ler… Então, meus queridos monstrinhos, vejo vocês na próxima hora de dormir.

Com amor,

Tio Emmett!

* Estas rosas pertencem à rainha e ao rei.

Quem se lembra, o noivo de Rose (Rosa) se chamava Royce KING… e lhe enviava rosas todos os dias… entendeu a implicância?


	3. A Bella Adormecida Bella com dois L

A Bella Adormecida:

- Tio Emmett, tio Emmett. – Nessie veio correndo até a mim. – Adivinha o que eu ganhei do vovô Charlie?

- Parente errado, Monstrinha. – eu disse a ela. – Quem adivinha as coisas é "Mãe Alice".

- Mãe quem? – ela perguntou.

- Esquece. Mas, me diga o que você ganhou?

- Hum… Vou dar dicas. – ela sorriu, com as mãozinhas atrás de suas costas. – É bonito…

- Um pônei?

- Não! É colorido…

- Um arco-íris?

- Não. É quadrado…

- Seu pai? – eu perguntei. Ela me olhou com reprovação. Mas fazer o quê? Quadrado, antiquado, "out", todos estes eram sinônimos para o meu irmãozinho, Edward Cullen. – Não sei o que é, então.

- Não! – ela disse, em sua doce voz fininha, me reprimindo. – E nos leva a ooooutro mundo. – ela concluiu. Meus olhos brilharam

- O guarda-roupa de Nárnia?

- Não. Ai, titio… É um livro. A Bela Adormecida.

- Aaaah… Um livro… – Que coisa chata. Ninguém mais dá brinquedo às crianças? – Quer que eu leia pra você?

- Não. Eu quero ler pra você! – ela disse. Exibida, eu pensei… Só podia ser filha de Edward.

- Eu ouvi isso. – Edward gritou de algum lugar da casa. – Lembre-se, você está sob regime semi aberto, Emmett. – ele me lembrou. Desde o episódio da última história de dormir à Nessie, ele tem se comportado dessa forma. Demorou duas semanas para que ele me devolvesse o resto do corpo… Agora está assim. Vai ficar de olho até ter certeza que não vou influenciar negativamente a garota. Como se as outras companhias não fizessem mal a ela. Fala sério…

Aos cuidados de Alice, a garota será uma patricinha fútil que vai torrar nossa fortuna com roupas, sapatos e bebida. Ele não se queixe quando as fotos dela aparecerem pela internet de lingerie e começar um reality show com Paris Hilton.

Aos cuidados de Jasper, ela se transformará numa eterna suicida frustrada por não conseguir se matar, então vai ficar pelos cantos choramingando as dores do mundo ouvindo Simple Plan. Pintará seu cabelo de preto, vai chamá-lo de "Papuxo" e andará com uma lágrima desenhada no rosto… Sinistro.

Aos cuidados de Esme a menina vai virar uma daquelas pessoas compulsivas por limpeza e mania de perfeição. Vai morar dentro de uma bolha para que as bactérias e germes do ambiente não influenciem na sua respiração e ainda vai brigar com quem estiver fora dela por ter mudado o objeto meio milímetro de lugar.

Aos cuidados de Carlisle, eu prefiro não falar, pois ele paga todas as minhas contas.

Aos cuidados de Rose… Bem… Acho que uma Rose no mundo já é mais que o suficiente. Afinal, já temos El Niño, La Niña, Terremotos, Furacões e outros desastres naturais. Fora que pouco tempo com Rose, a menina já é chantagista, imagine se fosse criada por ela… Prefiro nem pensar.

Aos cuidados da mãe ela vai se tornar uma menina submissa ao namorado que fará todas as vontades dele. Depois se ela aparecer grávida, ele também não reclame. E ao que tudo indica, teremos um vampirinho meio humano que correrá atrás do rabo e coçará suas pulgas.

Aos cuidados do cão… Pelo amor de Deus, a menina vai feder, levantar as pernas pra fazer xixi, se coçar com o pé… Sinceramente, sobre o banho de língua eu não quero nem falar.

Melhor que ela fique mais tempo comigo, oras… Afinal, eu sou um tio que dá amor… Carinho… Assisto desenhos, coloco pra dormir, dou uma bazuca a ela de Natal. Mas Bella tomou. Não se tira o doce da boca de uma criança. Muito menos armas de artilharia pesada. Ela precisa aprender a se defender. Bazucas são mais eficientes que Karatê.

- Então, quer ouvir a história ou não? – ela falou.

- Tudo bem. – sentei no sofá. Ela sentou do meu lado e abriu o livro.

- "Era uma vez, num reino distante, um rei e uma rainha que foram agraciados com uma linda filha chamada Aurora… … e então o príncipe Felipe a beijou e a despertou do sono profundo de cem anos. E todos viveram felizes para sempre. Fim". – ela disse, fechando o livro. – E então, o que achou?

- Boa… Gostei muito das fadas, da parte de espetar o dedo em um fuso de uma roca.

- Mas podemos tornar isto bem melhor, não é?

- Claro que sim… Que tal ouvir a história da Bella Adormecida?

- Essa Bella é com dois L? – ela perguntou.

- Sim.

- Então eu quero.

- Era uma vez, num reino distante chamado Forks, havia um rei que nas horas vagas era chefe de polícia chamado Charlie. Charlie vivia com sua esposa, a rainha Renée. Todos gostavam muito dele e todos foram chamados para comemorar o nascimento de sua pequena filha, Isabella…

- É Bella! – a mesma gritou de algum lugar da casa. Caramba… Já sei de onde esta criança tirou a mania de interromper.

- Tá… Bella. "Aí quando a princesa Bella nasceu, todos foram agraciá-la com presentes. Ela recebeu a visita de três fadas: Esme, Alice e Rose. A primeira a agraciá-la foi Esme: 'Você vai ser pura de coração, não verá maldade nas pessoas e será muito feliz'. A segunda a dar o presente foi Alice. 'Você será muito bonita e todos apreciarão a sua beleza pálida e humana.' 'Eu não quero dar nada a ela', a terceira fada gritou. 'Rose, não seja egoísta, dê um presente à menina'. Esme disse. 'Ah bom… quem vai dar é você ou sou eu? Dê outro a ela, se você quer tanto que ela ganhe mais presentes e…' e então, algo aconteceu."

- O quê? – ela me perguntou.

- Apareceu uma bruxa… Seu nome era Leah… – eu disse, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Nessie. – o que foi dessa vez?

- Você disse que não colocaria lobos nas histórias… Por que Leah entra e Jake não? – ela perguntou.

- Por que na verdade Leah é uma bruxa que se disfarça de lobo. Isso é fato! – na verdade, pensei na bruxa se chamar Victoria, mas Edward provavelmente acabaria com a minha história…

- Não me convenci… Mas continue.

- "Então, Leah ficou aborrecida, pois não havia sido chamada para a festa. 'Porque eu não fui chamada aqui?' 'Hããã, será por que você não é bem vinda?!' Rose disse a ela, enquanto lixava a sua unha em algum lugar no salão do castelo. A bruxa olhou para o pequeno bebê deitado no berço, chegando mais perto. 'Sério, alguém precisa trocar as fraldas desta criança… Mas depois que eu der meu presentinho…' 'Até a bruxa vai dar presente, Rose, não se sente incomodada com isso?' Alice perguntou. 'Silêncio. Dois dias antes do seu décimo nono aniversário ela comerá uma maçã envenenada e morrerá'. Ela disse, sumindo no meio da floresta, dando uma risada maléfica."

- Maçã envenenada não é da Branca de Neve? – Nessie me perguntou.

- É que era estação das maçãs envenenadas em Forks… " 'O que vamos fazer?' o rei Charlie perguntou. 'Você eu não sei, eu vou dar o fora daqui. Não agüento mais essa chuva, esse verde. Esse povo com essa mente atrasada. Vou pular de bungee jump. Fui'. A rainha Renée levantou e foi embora. 'Não tema, Rei Charlie, Rose ainda tem um presente para dar'. Alice o confortou, olhando para Rose. Um longo minuto silencioso se fez, até que Rose levantou-se da cadeira, guardou sua lixa de unha e disse: 'Tá… A coisinha feia que está deitada no berço vai ser extremamente desastrada, sendo que comerá a maçã envenenada, mas não morrerá… Encontrará em sua vida um destino tão ruim quanto…' 'Rose?' Esme disse espantada. 'É o quê? Agora já foi, o presente já foi dado.' Ela disse, sentando na mesma cadeira de antes.

- E agora, titio? O que acontecerá com Bella Adormecida?

- Fada Alice, a sabichona, tinha um plano. 'Se ela vier morar conosco durante um tempo em nossa casa na floresta, poderemos tomar conta dela até seus dezenove anos… Vai ser o máximo, vou poder fazer as unhas dela, trançar seus cabelos, arranjar apelidos, trocar confidências, fazer teste de revistas…'Esme pigarreou, esperando que a sua companheira se recompusesse. 'Ah sim… Será seguro para ela. Ela vem conosco.' ela sugeriu. Rei Charlie não recusava nada à fada Alice e concordou. Então as três fadas, contra a vontade de Rose, levaram a pequena humana para viver com elas.

- Aonde? – Nessie me perguntou.

- Em Nárnia… – eu disse.

- Nárnia de novo? – Ela me perguntou.

- Por que não, é uma boa vizinhança. – Eu disse, pensando no quanto seria agradável ter o Sr. Tumnus como vizinho… Aquelas patinhas de bode eram tão fofinhas!! E ele preparava chá com bolinhos…

- Emmett, faunos não existem. – Edward gritou de algum lugar da casa. – Pare de pensar em Sr. Tumnus.

Droga… Era mais legal imaginar minhas histórias sem Edward por perto…

- Voltando. "Algum tempo depois, nas proximidades de Nárnia, um rei, que nas horas vagas era um médico e um vampiro vegetariano, tinha comprado uma propriedade. Seu nome era Rei Carlisle e ele tinha um filho, o príncipe Edward. Esse, por sua vez, tinha dois grandes amigos: seu fiel escudeiro, o forte e belo Emmett e seu cavalo cujo comportamento era bipolar, Jasper"…

- Tio Jasper vai ser um cavalo? – Nessie me questionou.

- Você prefere que ele seja uma das fadas? – eu questionei. – Não há muitos personagens nessa história, se você não reparou… E vestir Jasper de mulher com certeza não é uma imagem que eu quero pensar…

- E eu também não quero ver. – Edward disse. O clima começou a ficar melancólico. Acho que Jasper ouviu que ninguém queria vê-lo vestido de mulher e se deprimiu. – Ah, cara, não fica assim… Não foi por mal, é que a gente é casado e Alice é nossa irmã… – Ouvi Edward consolando nosso querido irmão emo…

- Onde eu estava antes de ser interrompido? Ah, claro… "Preocupado com o seu filho Edward, rei Carlisle promoveu um baile para que Edward conhecesse pessoas novas no reino. Todas as garotas ficaram encantadas com o grande topete bronze do príncipe, sua pele branca e seu olhar entediado, mas… Ele não havia se interessado por nenhuma. Algumas vieram dançar com ele. Mas todas dançavam bem o suficiente… Nenhuma era desastrada o bastante. O príncipe Edward logo se entediou de sua festa e resolveu ir correr pelo bosque. Sua alegria era correr, então pediu para que o seu companheiro Emmett preparasse o seu cavalo. No meio do caminho, o cavalo Jasper teve uma crise existencial e resolveu que não seguiria mais. Então, Edward deixou seu cavalo no meio do caminho com o seu belíssimo escudeiro e partiu bosque adentro. Ao chegar mais a fundo, ouviu uma voz melodiosa vinda de algum lugar da floresta… Cantava como o mais belo dos pássaros. Quando ele se aproximou, viu uma figura de longos cabelos, com pele alva que cantava junto aos animais. 'Minha senhora, que bela voz vem de vossa graça. Posso saber o nome de tão excelente cantora? ' 'Meu caro senhor, me chamo Tanya e'…"

- TANYA NÃO!!! – Nessie e Bella gritaram, cada uma de um lugar da casa e em total sincronia. – Não me faça ir aí, Emmett. – Bella disse. Caramba, ela estava tendo lições de estresse com Rosalie?

- E se Tanya não der em cima de ninguém, indo embora rapidinho, ela pode continuar?

- Talvez. – Nessie disse.

- Ok. " 'Caro senhor, me chamo Tanya e moro longe, numa terra longínqua e fria.' 'Tanya, não encontrei ninguém a quem pudesse desposar, sabe onde encontraria uma donzela para que possa agradar meu pai e que seja de tal agradável companhia?' 'Meu caro senhor, por mais que seja demasiadamente agradável aos meus olhos e suas palavras adocem meus ouvidos, creio que a vida cuja estou habituada não me deixa ser a primeira escolha para selar este contrato. Veja, eu tenho espírito livre, e sirvo para jubilar os olhos e corações dos aldeões ao desnudar a minha cútis'.

- O que ela quis dizer, tio? – Nessie me perguntou.

- Que ela é uma piriguete… – Rose disse, passando pela sala, em direção da cozinha. Droga, essas palavras não se ensina a uma criança. Ouvi Edward cochichar sobre o vocabulário de Rose com Bella, mas esta não se manifestou a respeito.

- Obrigada tia Rose. Tio Emmett, por mais que meu vocabulário seja mais rico que o seu, poderia falar em uma linguagem mais simplificada?

- Mas é assim que seu pai queixa uma garota. Linguagem antiga e cheia de "não-me-toque". Sua mãe ouviu tantas metáforas… Ele parecia àquele presidente brasileiro da marolinha e…

- Emmett…! – Edward falou de algum lugar.

- Está bem… Falarei mais claramente, tudo bem? "'Mas sei onde poderá encontrar o que procura. No meio da floresta mora uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos, pele branca como areia, grandes olhos cor de chocolate. Seu nome eu não sei, mas é só seguir o cheiro das flores'. Disse, enquanto saia em direção à aldeia. Príncipe Edward seguiu em frente, sentindo o cheiro das flores. Ao chegar mais perto viu uma figura frágil, sentada em uma cadeira de balanço usando um vestido rodado azul com babados e All Star, lendo um livro antigo e chato".

- Meus livros não são chatos… – Bella disse. Edward riu. – Pare com isso Edward, eles não são…

- Quietos vocês dois. "Aparentemente a garota estava sozinha em casa. Ao se levantar, ela caminhou alguns passos e tropeçou no cadarço. O Príncipe chegou a tempo de pegá-la, antes que caísse. 'Você é tão frágil… Desastrada… Você é minha alma gêmea!' A pequena e frágil criatura em seus braços não conseguiu parar de contemplar a beleza tediosa do príncipe… Seus olhos dourados, sua pele fria, branca e dura, seu mega topete, tudo nele a hipnotizava… 'Como se chama?' O príncipe perguntou. '…' 'Perguntei como se chama…' '…' 'Doce criatura, perdoe-me a grosseria, mas você é surda ou é muda? COMO VOCÊ SE CHAMA'. 'Eu… eu… eu… eu… eu… eu… eu… eu… eu… eu…' A garota respondeu. O príncipe já estava um pouco impaciente. Ainda com a garota em seus braços, ele sacudiu um pouco para ver se ela estava engasgada com alguma coisa. 'Bella', ela finalmente disse. 'Perdão, me sinto uma tola… Mas já deve estar acostumado com esse efeito que causa nas pessoas… ' O príncipe pareceu confuso. 'Então eu… deslumbro as pessoas?… Eu deslumbro você?…'".

- Emmett, por alguma motivo eu ainda não contei à minha filha a história do início do meu relacionamento com o pai dela… Por favor, eu gostaria que ela ainda não soubesse. – Bella disse, aparecendo de repente, sentando ao lado de Nessie.

- Então… Nada de leões e cordeiros? – eu perguntei.

- Emmett… – ela fechou o punho, olhando pra mim.

- Tá… Sem leões, cordeiros, deslumbre, ilhas brasileiras com cabeceiras quebradas… – eu disse, ganhando um olhar ameaçador de Bella. – Calma, estou só averiguando… "Então o encanto foi recíproco. Bella e o príncipe decidiram se encontrar à noite, depois que as suas protetoras estivessem dormindo, para que o príncipe pudesse fazer uma serenata em homenagem à donzela. Mas aí aconteceu uma coisa improvável… Alguém apareceu. Uma figura macabra, saída das profundezas das sombras para atormentar a vida dos habitantes de Nárnia e Forks…"

- Quem, tio Emmett?- Nessie perguntou. Sua carinha estava surpresa e seus olhinhos bem abertos.

- Você-sabe-quem…

- Lord Voldemort?

- Claro que não, Nessie, era só a Rose. Nossa… Depois que você leu Harry Potter, tudo tem que girar ao redor disso. Já te disse, Harry Potter vicia, e tudo o que vicia não faz bem. Você começa a ver coisas aonde não existem…

- Como o quê?

- Bem… Uma vez toda a família foi à Londres para ver o local onde Carlisle nasceu. Estávamos na estação de trem e eu estava batucando com as minhas antigas baquetas. Batuquei nas paredes, nas pilastras, nos trens, em Jasper, que estava chorando, mas isso não vem ao caso… Acontece que isso irritou um pouco Edward. Então ele tomou uma delas de mim, apontando-a para mim. – eu gargalhei. – Umas cinco garotas começaram a gritar "Cedric, Cedric" na estação de trem. Nunca vi seu pai correr humanamente tão rápido… – eu ri e Bella, ainda sentada ao lado de Nessie também.

- Mas, que bobas… – Nessie disse, cruzando os bracinhos.

- Pois é. Como se existisse qualquer semelhança entre Edward e aquele garoto… Puff, que piada… Preocupante vai ser quando encontrarmos algum fã do Senhor dos Anéis… Alice vai ter sérios problemas… Voltando a história. "Rose chegou enfurecida, deu um olhar fulminante para Bella e entrou em casa. 'O que houve com ela?' Bella perguntou, vendo que Alice e Esme estavam se aproximando. 'Estávamos nos arredores de um palácio, sete léguas depois de Andalásia, quando ela ouviu um espelho mágico falar que uma tal de Branca de Neve era a menina mais bela do reino'. Esme disse. 'Agora nós vamos ter que controlá-la… Ela pretende ir até a casa dos anões mais tarde… Não vai ser bonito… Por falar em bonito, como foi com o príncipe Edward?' 'Han, ele é um príncipe? O nome dele é Edward?' 'Sim, e um vampiro. Você perguntou alguma coisa à ele, Bella? Ou ficou deslumbrada demais?'".

- Emmett, Emmett… – Bella falou.

- Desculpe, não acontecerá de novo. "Então, Bella ficou preocupada com a responsabilidade de se relacionar com um príncipe e um vampiro. Ela saiu pela floresta em busca de refúgio para pensar, quando viu uma figura de cabelos negros e pele avermelhada.

- Leah? – Nessie perguntou.

- Estava pensando mais em Pocahontas, mas sim… Pode ser. A bruxa estava na floresta e fingiu ser amiga de Bella. " 'Qual o seu problema, minha criança?' 'Estou apaixonada por um príncipe e vampiro, e não tenho nada a oferecer'. 'Se quiser, posso ajudá-la. Coma esta maçã, e você poderá tê-lo para sempre.' 'Não, obrigada, não gosto muito de maçãs'. 'Coma esta pêra, então, está suculenta e tem o mesmo efeito. ' 'Não, não, também não sou muito fã de peras. ' 'Amoras? Ameixas? Melancia? Açaí? Ravióli de cogumelos?' 'Hum, aceito o ravióli. ' Então, Bella deu uma garfada no ravióli e caiu deitada no chão. '

- Então ela comeu o ravióli e passou mal? – Nessie perguntou.

- Não, filha, acho que ela se engasgou. – Bella sugeriu.

- Vocês não entenderam? Ele estava envenenado. – Eu disse. Caramba, era tão óbvio. Gostei de parecer mais inteligente do que Nessie, pelo menos uma vez, pra variar.

- Aaaaaaah. – ela disse. – Então, continua.

- A bruxa estava rindo maleficamente quando chegou outro bruxo, um pouco mais velho do que ela…

- Dumbledore? – Nessie perguntou.

- Sem Harry Potter, Nessie. Talvez na próxima. Não, seu nome era Samuel.

- Samuel? – ela estranhou.

- Sim… Samuel. Não quero intimidades com o pessoal de La Push.

- Outro lobo, e Jake não? – ela perguntou.

- Talvez outro dia… "'Leah, o que você fez com essa pobre humana, pálida e desastrada?' ' Nada demais, só fiz cumprir a minha profecia. E não foi fácil… Não há muitos restaurantes de comida italiana envenenada pelas redondezas… ' ' Você é má, cruel e invejosa. Pra mim já chega. Vou-me embora e vou largar você.' ' Como assim, não, o quê? Vai me largar? Já tem outra?' ' Sim… Emily' ' Minha prima? Aquela que parece ter feito figuração de O Chamado, pois o rosto dela está completamente deformado? Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Não, não, não… Samuel… Samuel…?' 'Vai ser como se eu nunca tivesse existiiiiiiiiido' ele gritou de algum luar da floresta enquanto a bruxa se desintegrou. "

- Emmett… Emmett, não abuse da sorte. – Bella disse. –Edward está aqui pra supervisionar você.

- E ele lá tem culpa do cara ter trocado a garota lá pela prima? Pelo menos Edward teve a decência de te deixar pra te salvar… Impressão virou desculpa de tudo… De traição, de pedofilia… E agora a gente tem que aturar o cachorro aqui… – Rose falou, aparecendo na sala.

- A gente pode não tocar nesse assunto na frente de Renesmee? – Bella pediu.

- Oi gente, do que vocês estão falando? Não que eu já não saiba, é claro, Emmett está contando uma historinha pra Nessie e é claro, há limitações desde a última vez que Edward resolveu… – Alice chegou, tagarelando…

- CHEEEEEEGA! – uma voz fininha gritou. Renesmee, pela primeira vez em toda a sua NÃO longa existência, se exaltou. – Mas será que vocês podem fazer o favor de ficarem quietos. Todos vocês? – ela falou, colocando as pequenas mãos na cintura, franzindo a testa. – Papai, você não vai brigar com tio Emmett. Mamãe, deixa ele terminar a história. Tia Rose, nem mais um piu e tia Alice, senta aí e fica quieta.

Não sei se ela fez isso por amor ou por que queria ouvir o resto da história, mas aquilo me emocionou.

- Monstrinha… Monstrinha linda do titio, eu vou terminar a sua historinha. – eu disse, sentindo meus olhos brilharem mesmo sem uma gota d'água dentro do meu corpo. "O príncipe Edward então chegou até a casa, perguntando pela criatura desastrada que havia ganhado o seu coração. 'Ah, ela foi dar uma volta na floresta, mas eu a ouvi comer um ravióli estragado e aparentemente ela morreu, fazendo cumprir a profecia da bruxa. ' Rose disse. ' O quê? E Você não foi ajudá-la?'- ele quis saber. ' Ô brother, eu não tô boa hoje não, viu? Se bote logo fora daqui antes que eu rode a baiana na sua cara. ' Ela disse, enquanto batia a porta na cara dele. ' Há um meio de consertar isso. ' A pequena fada bisbilhoteira falou atrás dele. 'Você pode dar um beijo nela e transformá-la em vampira assim como você ou poderá esperar 90 anos até que ela acorde'. O príncipe pensou. 'É, vou esperar, não estou com tanta pressa assim. ' Então o príncipe Edward durante 90 anos até que sua amada acordasse. "Passados 45 anos, seu escudeiro veio à sua procura, juntamente com o cavalo…"

- 45 anos? Por que demoraram tanto? – Bella quis saber.

- O cavalo empacou. – Eu respondi.

- Esse tempo todo? – Bella perguntou novamente.

- Bella, Renesmee é a única que deveria estar fazendo perguntas. Olha a idade dela e a sua. Você não sente vergonha disso não? – eu perguntei.

- Emmett, pare de repetir o que Esme disse ontem pra você. – Alice disse, lembrando-me da conversa do dia anterior sobre por que eu não podia jogar paintball dentro de casa.

- Tá bom. "Aí, o belo escudeiro viu a beleza da fada Rose e se apaixonou por ela. O cavalo, por sua vez, estava no canto, triste e melancólico quando viu a pequena fada de cabelos escuros e lisos. Uma pequena rajada de vento bateu e caiu uma mecha da franja nos olhos da fada Alice. Prontamente o cavalo se apaixonou pela pequena criatura. Fada Esme foi até ao castelo avisar ao rei Carlisle que o príncipe estava na floresta, porém nunca mais voltou. Passados 90 anos, a princesa Bella acordou. 'Bella… Bella… Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por você. '"

- Isso é tão clichê. – Rose disse.

- Shh… Continue. – Renesmee pediu.

"Então, o príncipe Edward deu um beijo em sua prometida, mas como faltavam dois dias para o aniversário da garota e ela havia ficado presa no corpo de uma pessoa de 18 anos por todos esses anos, ela prontamente se transformou em vampira. 'Agora minha profecia está completa.' Rose disse. ' Não entendo… Como isso poderia ser pior que a morte dela, como a bruxa Leah descreveu?' Emmett, o bonitão, perguntou. ' Ela vai ter que aturá-lo pelo resto de sua existência. ' Rose disse, soltando uma gargalhada maléfica. Então, todos os casais se encontraram com o rei chefe Swan, o rei Carslile e a, agora rainha, fada Esme, estavam esperando juntamente com Sr. Tumnus e todos os habitantes da floresta. Chamaram o rei das terras do norte de Nárnia, mas este não apareceu pois ele é um leão e temeu por sua vida, já que vive numa montanha e o príncipe Edward era famoso por suas caçadas à leões da montanha. Então Bella e Edward foram felizes para sempre."

- Pensei que leão da montanha fosse uma espécie… – Nessie me disse.

- Sim. Mas por causa de um pequeno incidente quando o príncipe foi até a África para um safári, ele achou prudente que ficasse em casa. Foi muito difícil para o príncipe Edward causar um estouro na manada de guinus, jogar o que sobrou do leão e colocar a culpa no irmão invejoso que queria o trono.

- Hum… Entendo… Bom, obrigada pela história, tio Emmett. – ela disse, me dando um beijinho. – Vamos mamãe, está na hora de caçar.

- Parabéns, Emmett, dessa vez quase não cometeu deslizes. – Bella me parabenizou.

Após todos me parabenizarem, eu fiquei sem ter o que fazer… Minha arma de paintball estava carregada. Esme disse que eu não podia jogar dentro de casa, mas não falou nada sobre não jogar dentro da garagem. . . . Não foi uma boa idéia ter colocado tinta para carros…

Alice e Edward não gostaram de ver seus carros cheios de bolas cor-de-rosa. Meu jipe ficou adorável. Rose, então, certificou-se que eu não apertaria o gatilho da arma: ela arrancou meus dedos. Os das mãos e os dos pés, só por garantia.

Então, estou eu aqui, digitando com a língua. Continuarei lendo mais livros para poder contar mais historinhas para Renesmee. Todos aqueles que a Rose trouxe eu já li, menos o da capa preta. Quem é que quer ler sobre uma menina que se apaixona por um vampiro? Como se isso realmente acontecesse na vida real. Se bem que eu acho que já li algo a respeito ou vi um filme… Essa história soa familiar. Isabella e Edward, acho que eu conheço duas pessoas com esse nome. . . . LEMBREI. Edward é o príncipe de Encantada. Nossa, aquela música ficou na minha cabeça por séculos… Rose ficou bastante irritada quando eu cantei "Como vou saber que você me ama, como vou saber que eu sou seu?"… Ainda bem que não foi essa semana, ela arrancou minha língua e eu não poderia escrever…

Monstrinhos e Monstrinhas, eu me despeço aqui, pois deu câimbra na língua. Vocês sabem que é mentira, pois não sinto dor, mas eu sempre quis falar isso.

Com muito amor, imaginação e músculos,

Tio Emmett.


	4. Cinderbella

CINDERBELLA

Era mais um dia de chuva na casa dos Cullen. Eu estava feliz, claro.

O motivo?

Simples!

Meu irm o havia voltado a confiar em mim. Ent o ramos s eu e minha pequena sobrinha, Renesmee.

A coisa fofa do titio estava fissurada por livros. Culpa de Bella. Essas crian as de hoje em dia e essa mania por livros Se eu tivesse um filho (e que Rosalie n o leia isto), eu daria um videogame. Boa poca do Super Nintendo. Eu ficava horas jogando com a Rose. Quer dizer Ela gostava de Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter. Eu gostava mesmo de Super Mario. Nossa, eu amava aquele dinossaurozinho, o Yoshi. Eu sempre quis um, mas eles n o existem.

A Carlisle me deu umas tartaruguinhas pra compensar. Como ele n o me deixou pintar os cascos de vermelho, azul, verde e amarelo, eu fiz umas roupinhas legais e dei nome a elas: Donatello, Rafael, Leonardo e Emmett. Edward me perguntou por que eu n o coloquei o nome de Michelangelo no ltimo que certa vez eu e Rose fomos pro Vaticano, eu vi a tal Capela Sistina e achei aquilo uma ofensa Eu pinto melhor que aquele cara!

Ahhh, o Vaticano Foi bem legal. At certo ponto. Eu estava entediado, e resolvi fazer umas configura es no local Resolvi apontar v rias obras de arte interligadas. A ltima foi uma pomba apontada pra uma Igreja cheia de anjos Gostos de anjos, me lembram a Rose Mas, enfim. Depois de alguns anos um cara a , Brown Brown Carlinhos Brown, creio eu, escreveu uma hist ria sobre a minha obra de arte e disse que um tal de Illumi sei l o qu que fez um caminho pra a Igreja de n o sei das quantas Eu deveria ter escrito, afinal Eu sou o melhor contador de hist rias

E falando em contar hist rias Bom, Renesmee estava entediada. Desde a nossa ltima visita a Disney, a tia louca dela (tamb m conhecida por Alice) resolveu encher a menina dessas cole es princesas. Acho tudo sem sentido Nenhuma mais bonita que a Rose.

Ai, a Rose Ela t o linda T o loira, t o alta, t o esguia, t o bruta Nem parece com aquela Am lia da Cinderella. Renesmee devia estar pensando a mesma coisa. Estava lendo o livro quando deu um grande suspiro e disse:

- Tio Emmett, mas que coisa sem gra a, n o ? Acho que podemos fazer melhor

- Tamb m acho. eu respondi. Quer ouvir a hist ria da Cinderbella?

- pra isso que eu estou aqui, n o ? ela sorriu.

- Ent o, vamos l . Era uma vez uma menininha muito desastrada chamada Cinderbella. Ap s sua m e ter partido

- A m e dela morreu, tio Emmett? Renesmee me interrompeu.

- N o Ela foi embora pra casar com um rapaz mais novo, forte e atl tico. Mas, por favor, n o interrompa o titio, est bem? eu pedi. Ela balan ou a cabe a, concordando. Ent o, tudo bem Ap s ter o cora o partido, o pai da Cinderbella casou com uma mulher de pele vermelha chamada Sue. Sue possu a duas filhas chatas: Leah e Setheah

- Seth um menino, tio Emmett. Renesmee disse.

- um mero detalhe Queria que eu colocasse quem no lugar, Pocahontas, Paragua u, Iracema? Al m do mais, Seth ficaria mais bonitinho vestido de mulher do que seu tio Jazz. eu disse na seguran a de que meu irm o n o estaria em casa para ouvir e ficar depressivo novamente. Da ltima vez Edward ficou meia hora falando voc uma mulher bonita, forte e poderosa para ele se acalmar. Antes que voc s pensem Jasper virou gay? . N o Ele n o virou. Mas acho Jasper tem problema de auto-estima, a precisamos incentiv -lo.

- E o Jake? Vai entrar na hist ria? Nessie me perguntou.

- Talvez quando eu ler os tr s porquinhos eu disse, sabendo que no final o lobo acabava com o traseiro queimado pela chamin do ltimo porquinho N o sei se na hist ria verdadeira assim, mas a minha com certeza mais divertida. Agora, por favor, n o interrompa o titio, est bem? Onde eu estava? Bem Como o seu pai passava o dia trabalhando e os finais de semana em um reino n o t o distante, mas menos legal chamado La Push, Cinderbella passava o dia inteiro lavando, passando, cozinhando, e lendo livros antigos e empoeirados a mando da sua madrasta.

- Ah, tio, a Sue legal.

- Meu anjo, eu sei que a Sue verdade legal Assim como a Rose de verdade um amor de pessoa Mas voc n o quer que a hist ria renda? Eu sei que h Quileutes piores do que ela

- Como quem? ela perguntou, cruzando os bracinhos e me olhando feio.

- Prefiro n o comentar Posso continuar? eu disse, olhando um tanto quanto nervoso para ela. Ela fez que sim. Cinderbella tinha duas irm s, como eu j disse, antes que a minha sobrinha me interrompa para dizer voc j falou isso antes, tio Emmett . eu disse, enquanto ela abria a boquinha para interromper. Eu n o precisava ser Alice ou Edward. Nessie era t o previs vel Leah, a mais velha, era a criatura mais mal amada do reino. Nada agradava a menina Tudo era feio, amargo, cinza J a pequena Setheah, bem, esta era uma pirralha chata e curiosa, mas tinha um bom cora o e tinha um objetivo na vida Ser a melhor amiga do pr ncipe Edward.

- Gostei bastante desse nome. Pr ncipe Edward. Nessie falou. Claro N s assistimos Encantada juntos. Ai Ai, o Pip era um esquilinho muito fofinho

-Ʌ Ʌd pro gasto. Ent o, Cinderbella, por causa da fuma a da lareira, ficou intoxicada e come ou a ter alucina es. Acreditava que falava com os animaizinhos da casa e a eles deu os nomes de Rose, uma ratinha branca e rabugenta; Emmett, um rato castanho e bem forte e Jasper, um rato amarelo claro que n o interagia e ficava no seu canto, com medo dos humanos Certo dia veio um decreto do rei Carlisle e da Rainha Esme. O pr ncipe Edward convidaria todas as mo as do reino para o baile.

Vou conhecer o pr ncipe Edward! Vou virar a melhor amiga dele e poderemos brincar juntos, ca ar, pescar, nos divertir, conversar at a hora de dormir

- A Setheah parece com tia Alice falando Renesmee riu. Uma tima coloca o Ambos eram extremamente empolgados. Isso me assustava.

- Sua coloca o foi pertinente, Renesmee eu disse, um tanto pomposo.

- Aprendeu essa palavra quando titio? ela me perguntou.

- Ontem, quando Carlisle disse que n o era pertinente eu construir um t nel que fosse daqui at a casa de Mike Newton

- E porque voc quer ir at a casa dos Newton? ela me perguntou.

- Nessie, porque voc acha que Mike Newton tem tanto medo da nossa fam lia? Eu passei dois anos indo todos os domingos at a casa dele enquanto ele dormia. Mas n o para olhar ele dormir, como seu pai fazia com sua m e Eu ia at o quarto dele e dizia: Os Cullen v o te pegar

- Ai que maldade, titio ela disse, me lan ando um olhar desaprovador. Maldade, nada Engra ado foi quando eu disse que Bella gostaria dele se ele fosse sem pentear os cabelos pra escola. Todos achavam que ele estava imitando Edward Pat tico. Uma pena Edward e Alice terem barrado a outra etapa do meu plano: fazer Mike Newton se vestir como Rosalie

- Pois bem, voc quer que eu continue a hist ria ou n o? Leah tamb m decidiu ir para acompanhar a sua irm e sua m e, na inten o de estragar a festa alheia.

Voc n o vai ao baile, Cinderbella A Madrasta disse.

Mas eu nem pedi pra ir Eu tenho que ir a Seattle e Cinderbella come ou a dizer.

N o insista, voc ficar em casa, ouvindo seus ratinhos que n o falam igual ao Pip, o esquilo da casa da vizinha .

Mas Mas ela tentou contestar. Ai, esquece, vou visitar o Jasper. Talvez ele me influencie a chorar a desgra a do mundo. Cinderbella seguiu at o s t o e se p s a falar com os ratinhos. Eu nem queria ir a essa festa, sabe? Eu nem gosto de bailes Mas eu queria conhecer o pr ncipe Edward Dizem que ele tem um topete bronze t o bonito, uma cara de t dio t o misteriosa e um nariz tortinho bastante charmoso.

Sua idiota, fuja de casa, v e n o me amole Cinderbella imaginou que a ratinha Rose disse. De repente, surgiu uma coisa maravilhosamente brilhante no ar.

- A fada madrinha? Os olhinhos de Nessie brilharam

- Nessie, qual foi a nica pessoa da fam lia que n o apareceu na hist ria? Tia Alice? ela perguntou, adivinhando.

- Sim. Sua tia Alice tem porte f sico pra ser a fada Madrinha? Claro que n o. Quem apareceu foi a Aliceninho, a fada do Peter Pan.

- Ah E o Peter Pan?

- Calma Ent o a Aliceninho apareceu, juntamente com Peter Pan.

N o chore, minha crian a. Aliceninho disse. Estamos aqui pra te ajudar. Eu, a fada min scula e Peter Pan, o menino que nunca ir envelhecer

Ele nunca vai envelhecer? Cinderbella perguntou, ao ver a cara de alegria do garoto vestido de verde em sua frente.

N o! ele respondeu empolgado.

MISER VEL!!!!!! Cinderbella disse, pegando um taco de baseball e correndo atr s do menino voador.

Ela sempre agressiva assim? a fada perguntou ao rato Emmett.

S quando ela conversa com a Rose. Ou quando falam de seres que n o v o envelhecer o charmoso rato Emmett disse.

Ah . A fada suspirou.

Quando finalmente conseguiu tacar o bast o na cabe a do Peter Pan, Cinderbella concordou que a fada a arrumasse para o baile.

Vai usar sua varinha de cond o? Seu p de pirlimpimpim? Cinderbella perguntou.

Melhor. Vou usar meus contatos com etilistas famosos e um cart o de cr dito ilimitado. A fada disse, enquanto discava em seu celular dourado. Al , Donatella? Oi meu bem, aqui a fada Aliceninho Preciso de um vestido pra agora. As refer ncias? Alta, magra, branca e desengon ada. Preciso de um salto fino, urgente

Prefiro um All Star a Cinderbella resmungou.

Ent o separa um All Star de Cristal, por gentileza. Estou indo buscar agora. Beijos. ela disse, desligando o telefone. Voc pode ficar bem, por cinco minutos.

Sem problemas, vou conversar com meus amigos ratinhos

Leve-me com voc , pelo amor de Deus . O rato Jasper implorou a fada, mas esta j havia ido. Ao se deparar na presen a de uma humana, Jasper entrou em p nico e correu para sua toca, permanecendo at o fim da noite.

Passados cinco minutos, a fada Aliceninho chegou, trazendo um vestido vermelho rendado com preto e um All Star de cristal cano longo.

Hum Est bem. Aliceninho disse. Mas tem que voltar para casa a meia noite .

Meia noite por qu ? Cinderbella quis saber.

Tome vergonha, o que uma mo a de fam lia quer no castelo dos outros mais de meia noite? Voc volte pra c esse hor rio e pronto.E n o beba. Voc j desorientada sem lcool, imagine bebendo . A rata Rosalie resmungou.

Meia noite, ent o . Cinderbella concordou. Ent o Quer uma ab bora ou algo assim para transformar em carruagem, ou precisa dos ratinhos para transformar em cavalos?

Veja l quem voc chama de gua, eu sou uma rata de n vel a rata Rose se ofendeu. Vamos embora daqui, Emmett . Ela disse, chamando o grande rato bonito com ela.

Ent o, vamos de qu ? Cinderbella quis saber.

De porsche, l gico. A fada Aliceninho disse. E leve esse pozinho a com voc ela disse, atirando o p de pirlipimpim.

Ent o, as duas entraram no Porsche e foram at o castelo.

Ao chegar ao castelo, uma garota de cabelos vermelhos estava dan ando com o pr ncipe.

L em Andal sia, tudo maravilhosamente lindo. N s cantamos, dan amos, fazemos lindos duetos de can es para aquecer o cora o dos aflitos. Mas n o h tristeza em Andal sia, oh n o! S h alegria, m sica e cores

Socorro O pr ncipe Edward sibilou.

Pra tr s, ruiva Cinderbella disse, empurrando a coitada. Uma ruiva se manifestou no fundo do sal o. Voc n o, Victoria, fica na sua.

Voc n o sabe quanto tempo esperei por voc o pr ncipe Edward disse.

- Tia Rose est certa, isso j t o clich . Renesmee interrompeu.

- Puxa vida, Nessie, voc estava se saindo t o bem eu disse, ao ser interrompido por minha sobrinha. E voc devia ter visto, foi t o bonito quando seu pai disse isso a sua m e.

- E voc estava l ?

- Bem Eu comecei a dizer

- Estava, n o estava?

- Sim, mas em minha defesa, estava preocupado com o bem estar de sua m e. Aposto que voc filmou. ela concluiu.

- Ent o, e a hist ria? Onde eu parei? eu disse, mudando de assunto. Cinderbella ficou encantada com a beleza do pr ncipe Edward e logo se apaixonou por ele. O pr ncipe Edward ficou encantado com o som que o cora o de Cinderbella fazia, mas na realidade, era o ru do que o All Star de cristal fazia ao entrar em contato com o ch o. Eles ficaram t o deslumbrados um com o outro que o pr ncipe esqueceu de perguntar o nome da Cinderbella Ao soar meia noite, Cinderbella disse que precisava ir embora.

Por favor, n o v ainda. Fique aqui comigo para sempre!

Tudo bem! ela respondeu, feliz. Mas a , seu celular acusou uma mensagem de texto. Um torpedo, a essa hora? De quem ser ?

Est pensando que aqui a Casa da m e Joana, que voc entra a hora que quiser? Venha agora, se n o eu tranco a casa e voc dormir na rua. Emmett pediu para trazer docinhos da festa. Voc levou uma bolsa Se vire! Rose . A mensagem dizia.

Tenho que ir ela disse, descendo as escadas e tomando uma queda, rolando escadaria abaixo, atravessando uma janela e caindo sentada no Porsche de sua fada.

Recebi uma mensagem da Rose. Cinderbella disse.

, eu sei Vamos? a fada disse, arrancando o carro.

Pr ncipe Edward desceu as escadas atr s da Cinderbella, mas n o encontrou nada al m do All Star de Cristal. Ele cheirou e percebeu que o chul da Cinderbella cheirava a flores.

Fa am uma busca no reino Vamos encontrar a dona do sapatinho.

Ent o eles correram todos os cantos do reino Subiram montanhas, desceram para a praia, foram ao deserto, mas nada de encontrar a casa da Cinderbella.

E agora, o que eu fa o? Onde encontro a menina que deixou o t nis de aroma floral na minha escada?

Ela est na casa atr s de voc , idiota . A vozinha mi da da ratinha branca disse.

Ahm Obrigado criaturinha da floresta . O pr ncipe agradeceu.

Da floresta? Eu sou uma rata elitizada, por favor Esses humanos, eu n o sei n o .

N o sou humano, sou vampiro . Ele disse.

Um longo minuto de sil ncio se fez, enquanto a ratinha o encarava.

Problema dela a ratinha disse, saindo.

O pr ncipe Edward bateu na casa da Cinderbella. Ao atender, Setheah disse:

Meu Deus, meu Deus, o pr ncipe Edward. Eu sabia, eu sabia que voc vinha aqui. Eu deixei um scrap ontem pra voc , pedindo para voc vir e tomar ch com bolachas comigo.

Espera, espera, criatura pequena e empolgada que n o se chama Alice, N o tenho Orkut?

Msn? Facebook? Twitter?

N o

Malditos fakes . Ela disse, correndo para o computador para apagar os convites para o pr ncipe e as fotos que havia mandado.

Cara senhora Bom dia . O pr ncipe se dirigiu madrasta. Venho procurar a dona desse t nis de cristal. Poderia testar nas suas filhas?

Eu primeiro a pequena Setheah disse.

Melhor n o. O pr ncipe barrou.

Leah se sentou e cal ou, mas seu p era extremamente grande para caber no sapato.

Que seja, n o queria morar naquela droga de castelo mesmo, seu fedorento . Ela disse.

H uma outra mo a aqui nessa casa .

Tem a Cinderbella A Cinderbella, mam e, chama ela, ela uma mo a e mora nessa casa. A Cinderbella est l em cima, n o quer que eu a chame? Ela vem num instantinho Setheah

N o tem outra mo a aqui. A madrasta disse, ignorando a filha.

Ent o, muito obrigado . O pr ncipe disse, saindo.

Espera, pr ncipe Edward. Eu posso cal ar o sapato? ouviu-se uma voz no alto da escada.

Eu n o falei que tinha outra mo a? Setheah disse, tomando um cascudo da m e.

Fica quieta, guria. O pr ncipe disse. Sim, voc pode descer at aqui e cal ar esse t - - ee ele disse, quando Leah pegou o sapato e atirou no ch o, quebando-o. Por que voc fez isso?

Estragar a felicidade alheia faz meu dia mais feliz. Ela disse, secamente.

N o tem problema, eu tenho outro Cinderbella disse, descendo a escada com o sapato na m o. Mas, por uma for a maior chamada gravidade, ela caiu uma a uma jaca madura, rolando at chegar ao ch o, em cima do sapato, quebrando-o. E agora? O que fazer?

Deixa eu cheirar seu p ? o pr ncipe pediu.

Ihhh, podolatria aqui n o A rata gritou de sua toca.

Ignorando os coment rios da ratinha, ele cheirou o p da menina.

voc ! Ele disse, sorrindo.

Sim Agora poderemos ficar juntos para sempre .

Na verdade, n o. Sou um vampiro N o vou envelhecer

Voc n o n o n o . n o vai envelhecer?

Bem n o

Peter Pan, seu infeliz, venha aqui

Por favor, n o me bate, n o me bate O Peter Pan chegou, voando de maneira fraca, como se fosse um p ssaro com a asa quebrada.

N o quero envelhecer Como faz?

Bom h tr s op es.

1) Pensamentos felizes

Esse com a vizinha a do lado, a tal da Giselle de Andal sia Pr ximo

2) O pr ncipe pode te morder

Sem chances o pr ncipe resmungou.

E tem o p que voc roubou ontem de mim

Sem pensar duas vezes, a menina jogou metade do saco em cima de sua cabe a.

P parar com o p , minha filha Vai acabar Acha que f cil arranjar pirlimpimpim? Peter Pan disse, tomando o saquinho e saindo de cena.

A pele da Cinderbella come ou a ficar mais branca, fazendo sumir os hematomas da ltima noite. O pr ncipe n o teve outra op o a n o ser lev -la ao castelo, j que uma vez vampira, a fam lia n o aceitaria a menina de volta por causa do cheiro. Ent o eles foram e viveram felizes para sempre.

Olhei a figurinha adormecida no sof . N o a toa que a menina n o interrompeu. Dormiu a hist ria toda

Como tinha a madrugada inteira pra fazer, resolvi fazer algo de legal.

Abri a janela de casa e entoei uma linda melogia.

- Ahhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhh.

V rios animaizinhos da floresta vieram at a nossa casa Mas quando me viram foram embora N o sei por que animais n o gostam dos Cullen

Ent o resolvi assistir o filme que fiz de quando Bella e Edward trocaram suas primeiras juras de amor.

- Divertido isso, n ? A voz de Edward surgiu atr s de mim.

- Oh oh

Bom, o que Edward disse, eu vou priv -los disso. Edward pela primeira vez n o foi nada cavalheiro. Acho que tem andado muito com Rose Aprendendo palavras feias. Ainda bem que Nessie estava dormindo, imagine s . Ela uma crian a, acordar ouvindo isso N o quero nem pensar.

Meu castigo?

- J que voc gosta tanto de escrever, vai escrever por seis dias. disse Edward.

Ent o, comecei a escrever A vida ntima de Bella e Edward n o me interessa . Mas o castigo ficou pior Ele descobriu que eu joguei o v deo na internet

- EMMETT! Edward gritou.

Ent o, estou eu agora, vestido de Giselle, sentado no meio da floresta, escrevendo A vida ntima de Bella e Edward n o me interessa e tamb m a mais ningu m Toda vez que uma buzina toca, eu tenho que cantar Happy Working Song. Melhor come ar a esconder a cole o Bella humana . Vai que Edward ache o filme da Ilha Esme?

Bem, Monstrinhos e Monstrinhas. A buzina vai tocar em alguns instantes, ent o, eu me despe o.

Com muito amor, m sculos e lindos pensamentos musicais (essa roupa n o est me fazendo bem)

Tio Emmett, de Andal sia.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[N/A]

Desculpem qualquer errinho ou issi..que deve mesmo ter muitos..!

Obrigadissima pelas reviews ao capítulo passado ..amei!

**Respostas ás Reviews:**

**HMSanches**: Vc adivinhou mesmo..Cinderbella!Obrigada pela review!

**sophie clarkson**: é óptimo saber que tá gostando!! :D Beijo

**Janaína**: Não é o fim não!! Adorei ouvir que vc gosta! isso é muito bom mesmo!! Esse capítulo é um dos melhores!! Beijo!

**Bia Taisho Snape** :Obrigada! Adoro ouvir isso..é muito bom mesmo!! Capítulo novo na área..e esse é um dos melhores! Espero que goste! Beijo

Aviso: eu não sei quando vou postar de novo..mas não deve demorar muito não! Beijos!


End file.
